Karuta Will Follow
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Chihaya and Taichi saw Arata with a girl outside an ice cream parlor. Who is she and what is her relationship with him? Chihaya was more than prepared to know as she realizes her deep feelings for her mentor! ChihayaxArata pair! fluffxfluff!


***Karuta Will Follow***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_-ChihayaXArata pairing-_**

_-will be always connected by their game-_

_sealed by fate!_

* * *

_I'm mad… really mad!_

Chihaya kept on running. Her feet were like jet as it passed by the street, her body accelerating past everyone else on her way without knocking anyone over. She kept her pace and kept danger at bay.

Still, she kept on running.

She was out of breath with her face pink from the sudden strain but she didn't care. All she wanted was to run. Her heart was beating so fast that made it impossible for her to ignore its thudding. But she still kept on running.

_I'm… mad…_

Chihaya's eyes were covered by her bangs, but as she gritted her teeth, memory of what occurred earlier went back to her.

_"Here you go, Chihaya,"_

Chihaya's eyes brightened as their club captain and her childhood friend, Taichi, put his sundae cream parfait in front of her.

"Wow! You're really giving this to me, Taichi!? Arigatou!"

"Isn't that your second parfait, Ayase?" Nishida noted from his side as Chihaya pulled the glass closer to her, "you'll get a stomach ache if you don't watch it."

"Don't mind me, *Nikuman-kun!" Chihaya brushed off his comment happily. (*porky)

"You shouldn't be the one saying that," Komano said out loud with eyes on Nishida's third helping.

Taichi shrugged the comments and watched avidly as Chihaya brightly ate up her cream. Oe was about to remind her kindly that ladies _do not_ eat too much parfait when she saw the look on Taichi's eyes. This made her change her mind and kept her eyes close while their captain went on savouring her free cream.

Chihaya was together with the other Karuta club members inside the ice cream parlor that day when the same feeling of water enveloping her surrounding came to her—and she suddenly became attentive of her surroundings.

She knew that feeling well… all too well…

"What's wrong, Chihaya-chan?" Oe-chan asked as she noticed the sudden attitude of their captain.

Taichi also noticed Chihaya's behaviour. She kept looking around with that uncommon intensity in her eyes.

"Chihaya…?"

Then Chihaya's eyes went wide with emotions. And Taichi knew why.

Following where she was looking, he saw _him._

Outside the window glass walked pass a tall, black haired young man with glasses. A tall man whose prowess in the competitive Karuta was boundless and unchallenged— Wataya Arata.

Nishida blinked at the two star struck clubmates and had to follow their eyes too.

"Eh? Isn't that Wataya-kun?"

"Ah—you're right!" Oe immediately looked at Chihaya to Arata.

"What's he doing in Tokyo wearing that uniform?" Nishida looked pointedly at the captain and the prez of the club, "d'you guys know?"

"I heard his applying for a Karuta Scholarship in Tokyo U," Desktomu-kun supplied knowingly, "and I've heard there's a good chance he's already been marked on by them."

Chihaya kept on staring. Then her eyes widened even more.

"Eh?" Oe whispered suddenly, "who's that?"

Everybody watched as Wataya turned behind him and waited for a very pretty girl in the same uniform. She has a long, shining blonde hair and it danced behind her as she walked up beside him with her dazzling smile.

"Uwah!" Nishida nearly burst out, "so pretty!"

Chihaya's mouth fell open a little. Arata gave the girl a warm smile.

A painful sear started to form in her stomach.

"Who is she?" Oe went on, "she looks so… mature…lady like."

Taichi's eyes hardened as he looked from the walking Arata with the girl to Chihaya.

"They look suitable, huh?" Nishida started to turn on his parfait again, "I've always thought Wataya's not interested in anything except for Karuta… but then again—that guy's more sensible than Ayase haha!"

"I've always thought Wataya-san liked the Queen, Shinobu-san," Desktomu-kun offered as they all settled back on their seats once the view of Arata and the girl were gone, "there was 80% of him falling for her since she's also great at his game. I think they're suitable too, with both their auras combined."

"Komano-kun," Oe said reproachfully and the two exchanged looks before looking at their captain.

Chihaya has completely forgotten about her parfait and was still hanging her neck after Arata's back.

He was gone with an unknown girl… where are they going? What's their relationship? She was dying to know…

Unconsciously, she began to rise.

A hand was put on her shoulder and it pressured her to sit down again. Chihaya blinked and looked at the owner—Taichi. He wasn't looking at her but he had his chin on his other hand with that uncomfortable look on his face.

"You're with everyone else… are you just going to leave them behind?" he whispered.

Chihaya stared at her teammates and then bowed her head quietly.

_Arata was with another girl… where are they going? What's their relationship…?_

These questions repeated themselves in Chihaya's mind. She clenched her fists on her lap.

_I'm mad…_

* * *

The bus stopped and Komano waved last at Chihaya and Taichi. The sunset was already reflecting the orange sky.

"Let's go, Chihaya," Taichi called to her as he started walking.

Chihaya paused for a moment, and then began to follow with her mind not really into it. Taichi glanced down at her as they walked, feeling rather downhearted.

"Did you upset your stomach? You're awfully quiet…" he went on casually but failed.

Chihaya continued walking in her half dream state. It made Taichi grit his teeth.

"Chihaya—look here!" he began but then stopped immediately when he saw the look in her eyes.

Chihaya was on that state again with her eyes wide open and full of intensity as if she can sense something he can't. Chihaya, on her part, was drowning—at least, that's how it always was… whenever _he_ was closeby. She looked from left to right and then spotted him—

Arata was across the street with the girl still talking to him. He looked his usual self… but he was still smiling at that unknown girl. Then they watched as the girl walked a step closer to Arata, do a toptoe and kissed him on the cheek.

Taichi's eyes widened like Chihaya. Arata looked a little startled by the sudden act and couldn't react properly. Chihaya, on the other hand, hid her eyes behind her bangs, her emotions at limit.

_I'm mad… why is he… still smiling at her… why does he look so… happy?_

"C-Chihaya…" Taichi called as Chihaya started walking away, "Chihaya!"

Arata heard Taichi's call and looked around in surprise…

_I'm mad!_

And now we go back at the running Chihaya.

She didn't waste time as she ran as fast as she could. Even the beautiful sunset couldn't make her stop s she made her way around the park, almost near the playground.

She was hurting… and it was Arata's fault!

"C-Chihaya?" said that familiar deep, Fukui dialect that Chihaya had always been so fond of, "w-where exactly… are we going?"

Chihaya looked behind her and was surprised to see Arata at her heels.

"EHH?"

Then she realized she was clutching on his hand and let it go quickly, looking stricken. It made her stop running sharply.

"A-Arata!" she burst out in surprise as she turned to him, "w-why are you…?"

Arata breathed hard and wiped the sweat off his face. He leaned both his hands on his bend knees as he gasped for air.

"W-what?" he murmured in that deep dialect that was music for Chihaya's sensitive ears, "You… came out of nowhere and pulled me… and started running…"

Arata raised his deep eyes at her that made her stagger, then looked down the ground to take in some breathes. Chihaya felt guilty, although she could not remember clearly when she pulled him.

But she was still glad she did.

"I… gommen…" she muttered tearfully.

Arata recognized her tone and stood up straight.

"You… really run fast… Chihaya…"

He looked up at her and smiled.

Chihaya's heart skipped a beat.

_He's smiling!_

"But I think you were with Taichi," Arata went on, "was it okay to leave him behind like that?"

_It is Arata,_ Chihaya's heart confirmed as she listened to his voice again, her heart starting to calm down.

"Who… is she?"

Arata blinked at her.

"Huh?"

"Her," Chihaya insisted on, "that girl who… kissed you…"

Arata tried to remember back and then his eyes widened.

"Oh… you saw that? Ah… She was a representative from the University I'm applying to… and she kindly offered to tour me around…"

"But you could have called me or Taichi!" Chihaya's voice trembled and it confused Arata a little.

"Oh… I'm sorry… but I really don't know if it was convenient…"

"You could have tried… you know I'll always come for you!"

"Chihaya…?" Arata was dumbfounded by the sudden tears on her eyes, "why…?"

"I've always wanted to see you…" she went on tearfully, "you know how I crave for your presence…"

Chihaya kept her tears to herself. Arata saw the trembling of her hands and felt troubled.

"Chihaya…" he started seriously that made her look at him, "are you… crying because she kissed me?"

Chihaya shot him a look. Arata didn't look he was about to laugh. Was she really crying because another girl kissed Arata? But then that would mean that she was… her feelings for Arata was…

"I…" she started, her hands shooting up and seizing both his arms, "Arata…! I…"

He was there with her. The person she had always thought about ever since she fell in love with Karuta… fell in love with the game… and fell most deeply in love with the person who taught her of it…

The sea she was drowning to seemed like heaven all of a sudden… she threw herself to him.

In that brief moment, Arata was overtaken as Chihaya's lips found his.

"!" Chihaya pulled back immediately as if worrying that he would suddenly disappear—

"Arata, I've always been…" she rushed to say with eyes full of tears, "I've always been in love with you!"

And Arata's eyes widened in surprise at this confession. Chihaya was already crying as she stood in front of him, her face all flustered like he was. It was suddenly not normal for him to breathe.

"Chihaya!" he called that made her look up. She saw that serious flicker in his eyes and that same flustered expression too, "a-are you… really?"

Arata stopped in the heap of the moment as their eyes locked on—and then he embraced her tightly. He embraced her close.

"_I love you! I have always been too!"_

Arata didn't know where the courage came from—probably he was taken again by Chihaya's passionate eyes—or even her brave confession. But he knew it from the bottom of his heart—that he treasures Chihaya more than anyone… and would always care for her no matter where he was.

He had fallen under her spell ever since she stood up for him. Even stood up and believed for _their_ Karuta.

Chihaya cried and laughed at the same time as she flung her arms around him.

To be able to wrap her arms around his neck, around his body. To be able to hear his voice closely to her ears. To be able to see his smiling face. To be able to finally receive his passion…

It was everything Chihaya was asking for as she kissed his lips again. Arata responded as he pulled her closely, feeling her body to him that made him hesitate a little. But then he realized it was alright… they were together… it's gonna be alright.

Chihaya was thinking the same.

It was alright. To fall head over heels in love with Wataya Arata felt alright to her. It was fate. She will always love Karuta… will always love the game… but most of all—she couldn't love the game without loving the person who taught it to her… and for the first time in her life, Chihaya felt that something was more important than Karuta after all.

Arata was her first love.

Karuta will definitely follow.

* * *

**~The End~**

_I'm definitely head over heels for Arata! ;D_

_LOVE LOVE him!_

**_Thank you for Reading!_**


End file.
